


Armored Up, Defenses Down

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Series: Requests/challenges/etc [17]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Lancelot borrows Gawain's armor the morning before a battle. Bedivere's entire command of Generals learns more about the King's Champion than they cared to find out, the King included.Rating is solely to be safe.
Relationships: Bedivere/Kay (Arthurian), Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Series: Requests/challenges/etc [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673452
Kudos: 20





	Armored Up, Defenses Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/gifts).



_Setting: Inside of Bedivere's war tent. Bedivere, Kay, Arthur, Bors, Palamedes, Galahad, and Dinadan are present. Everyone's attention is focused on Bedivere._

Bedivere: Are we all here?

Kay: All save Lancelot, who will be stepping in until Gawain can fight again.

Bedivere: Interesting. Will the left hill's defense be alright in his absence?

Arthur: I am sure of it.

Bedivere: Very well. Does anyone know when he is expected here?

Arthur: The messenger I sent for him returned just before I left my tent, so hopefully soon.

Kay: I suspect he will have stopped by Gawain's tent first.

Bors: Why would he do that?

Kay: Please do not make me answer that question.

Bors: We're in the middle of a war!

Kay: Bors. Just. Please. I want you to stop and think about that one for a moment.

_Bors does not reply, but stares at Kay as if he expects more to be said._

Bedivere: Given how little time we have, I will begin -

Lancelot: I am here!

Bedivere: Excellent! Now, given how much ground we were able to gain yesterday...what are you wearing?

Lancelot: Armor?

Bedivere: You are aware we are going directly on the field after this, yes?

Bors: Is that Gawain's armor?

Lancelot: Yes, to both questions.

Kay: So, given yesterday's victories.

Bedivere: Yes, thank you. Given yesterday's victories...

Palamedes: Lancelot, your ankles are showing.

Bedivere: Where are your foot guards? Nevermind that. Given yesterday – wait, do you not even have shoes on?

Lancelot: Gawain's shoes did not fit.

Bedivere: What's wrong with yours? Do I need to tell the smith he needs to fix them?

Lancelot: I am here to replace Gawain.

_Bedivere, unsure if he has time to both address what was just said **and** get everyone ready for the day's battle, opts to focus on the battle plans._

Bedivere: Today we want to push them back over the river. If we can claim their water access, we will be able to diminish their – yes, Galahad.

Galahad: Can I be excused? Just from the briefing, I mean.

Bedivere: No.

_Galahad sits on the ground, palms over his eyes and fingers pulling at his own hair._

Bedivere: Does anyone else have any non-tactical questions they absolutely need to ask so we can avoid any more interruptions?

Dinadan: How did you even get Gawain's mail on?

Lancelot: The same way I put on my own armor?

Arthur: Where is your padding?

Lancelot: Padding?

Arthur: You mean you just. You just wear the metal against your bare skin.

Lancelot: It's lighter this way. Lets me move faster.

Arthur: Fascinating. I learn something about you every day, I fear.

Bedivere: Anyone else?

Kay: No.

Bors: I -

Kay: NO.

Bedivere: Excellent, thank you. Now, Gawain had charge of the left flank of the Cavalry under his command. Given the nature of his injuries I suspect he will be out of commission for several days, at least.

Lancelot: What happened to him?

Bedivere: I want Kay taking up Gawain's post and Lancelot moving to the archers' area.

Kay: Alright.

Lancelot: Whose bow should I use?

Bedivere: Literally any of them that don't already have a hand attached.

Bors: We're already at that level of losses?

Bedivere: We've been at _that level of losses_ since day one. This is war and nobody ever gets buried on the field with their bow. 

Bors: Why not?

Kay: Because even if there are no archers left, someone will still need to do their duties at the end of the day.

Bedivere: Lancelot, Bors, Dinadan, Palamedes, to your stations. Arthur, Kay, Galahad, I need you for another moment.

_Lancelot, Bors, Dinadan, and Palamedes exit, Bors casting the occasional questioning glance over his shoulder. Bedivere does not speak again until he is sure no one is listening in._

Bedivere: Galahad, if both you and Lancelot survive the day and you don't do that again during tomorrow's briefing, I will teach you how to be a war marshall.

Galahad: Understood, sir.

Bedivere: Dismissed.

_Galahad exits, nearly at a run._

Kay: You just bribed a Knight.

Bedivere: His father is going half-naked and barefoot into battle.

Kay: Well there goes the rest of my argument.

Arthur: This is happening. This is actually happening. It's not a strange dream. This. This is real.

Kay: He's your Champion.

Arthur: Can he even shoot with a bow and arrow?

Bedivere: He's your Champion!

Arthur: Who has never thought my life in danger at shooting distance!

Kay: No, I suppose that is normally my job. Distance danger.

Bedivere: Kay, I will beg you to take the river by any means necessary before daybreak that this war may end before both side have to find out whether or not the King's Champion can shoot a bow.

Kay: _Kay throw your magic at it_ is hardly an honorable tactic.

Bedivere: **Begging.**

Arthur: If you can sneak down in the dark they won't even know it's you.

Kay: That's...look, I can't argue with you in public at the King, but I will argue with you in here as your elder brother. It's a river, not a Lake. I cannot burn it away and freezing it would only serve to make a bridge.

Arthur: Lancelot's half-naked and the next in line to take the left Cavalry flank should you be unable to.

Kay: Fine, but only is he wears Gawain's armor back to court.

Arthur: Deal.

Kay. Deal.

Bedivere: Remind me not to beg of you again and just go straight to bargaining.

Kay: Oh please. That'll last maybe five minutes after we get back to Camelot.

Arthur: At least let me leave first.

Kay: Then leave, let me have a moment.

_Arthur leaves. Kay and Bedivere look at each other, some clear non-verbal communication going on during Arthur's departure._

Kay: Had I know it would be that easy to get him to reverse his stance on the use of magic in battle I would have broken Gawain's ankle myself.

Bedivere: I didn't hear that.

Kay: But you were thinking it.

Bedivere: Mind-reading is not in your magical grab bag of abilities.

Kay: Like I'd need magic to know what you're thinking.

Bedivere: Go. Do what you must. Come back alive and preferably without breaking Gawain's other ankle.

Kay: If you insist.

_Kay leaves, almost gleeful. Bedivere pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering how Arthur's Camelot had survived this long._


End file.
